wolfbloodfandomcom-20200223-history
Rhydian Morris
Rhydian Morris (Bobby Lockwood) is a teenage Wolfblood living in foster care, after his mother left him in the woods to hunt for food to bring back to their pack. While she was gone, he was found by humans and was taken into custody, than placed in the foster system. Once Maddy found out that he in fact was a Wolfblood, and once he found out that he wasn't the only Wolfblood in the world, he joined their pack. At the end of the first series, he leaves Maddy's pack to return back with his mother and his brother to their own territory respectively. He is talented in art, drawing especially, and knows how to look after himself, often breaking the rules to do so. He is much more adventurous and daring than Maddy, although he matures more over the series. Visit the Rhydian Morris Gallery. Series 1 Sometime after his first transformation, Rhydian was relocated to Stoneybridge to live with a new foster family. On his first day at his new school in Stoneybridge, the Ks find him very attractive and try to persuade him to be their friend. Walking in class, Maddy makes a fool of herself by saying "you smell like my parents" (Maddy's is a not yet a full transformed wolfblood, and with her already having her wolfblood power of increased sense of smell , she can smell the Rhydian's scent. As people try to befriend Rhydian, Maddy worries he could expose her and her family's secret. After Jimi, the school bully picks on Rhydian on his first day, his anger goes out of control, and he uses his wolfblood power to attack him. Maddy manages to pull him off of Jimi and hide him in the dark room. Rhydian's anger takes over and he transforms and runs wild, trashing the equipment. Maddy's eyes turn to her wolf yellow as she comes face to face with wolf Rhydian and calms him down. After shifting back, he has many questions for Maddy as he always thought he was the only one of his kind. Maddy tells him to leave town because he's a danger to them all. Maddy discovers Rhydian is in the foster system and therefore a lonewolf and realizes she's been too hard on Rhydian and runs after him. She catches him running away from Stoneybridge and chases him, and they both begin to realize how fun it is running wild and free. Convincing him to stay, they start running again (Maddy chasing Rhydian) using their increased wolf speed. After Maddy catches him and they fall down a hill landing on each other, Maddy and Rhydian have landed in where the badger watching club is and have scared away all the badgers which angers Shannon and Tom Maddy then lies to Tom and Shannon saying that Rhydian is a distant cousin, and they'd had a big fight before he left town and then she had to apologize to him now that he has agreed to stay. As the series progresses, Rhydian begins getting in a lot of trouble findind difficulty adapting to normal life, but always has Maddy and her parents to protect and help him. Their friendship grows so close that when their friend Shannon starts to figure out what Maddy really is, Rhydian does his best to protect both of them and their secret. A few days before Maddy's transformation, she gets really edgy and stressed. Half way through the exams, Rhydian pulls the fire alarm so that Maddy could relax. She later gets caught in a real fire and as fire is a great enemy to wolfbloods, he can't save her. He gets help from Tom and Mr. Jeffries. Tom saves both Maddy and Shannon. Rhydian takes Maddy from Tom and helps her out. They find out later that when Maddy first faced the fire, her eyes went yellow, and Shannon had seen - leading to Shannon guessing her/their secret. On the day of Maddy's first transformation, Maddy and Rhydian are excited in anticipation. But Maddy and Rhydian get stuck on a school trip on a remote island after Rhydian hurts his ankle after falling off a roof. Maddy refuses to leave his side being the friend she is. They are stranded on a island with everyone in their class, so Maddy and Rhydian sneak out at the full moon so they can avoid being spotted. Maddy was scared so Rhydian told her that he will look after her. They hold hands on Maddy first transformation. Unfortunately, Tom and Shannon go out at night hunting for "the monster" and spot them. Shannon suspects Maddy is a "werewolf", and Tom thinks they're dating. Rhydian knocks Tom over, so that he and Maddy can run away, and the next morning, everything is back to normal. Things get more difficult as the series progresses, out of the wild Rhydian's mother finds Rhydian and urges him to come back to the wild with her. Rhydian is faced with the choice, return home or stay with Maddie.Rhydians mother is outraged when he chooses friends over family and disappears into the wild. Series 2 In the second series ,Rhydian returns from the wild after being chased by the pack leader Alric along with Arran and Meinyr He has changed a lot from the wild and finds it difficult to re-adjust to regular life and is prone to losing of his temper. He is also in a complicated situation between Maddy and Jana as both seem to like him in a more than just friendly way, we see him spending a lot more time with Maddy a lot in this series, which may suggest, he has stronger feelings for her than Jana, he begins to realize he belongs to Maddy by the end of the series. He also has a really tough decision in episode 11. In episode 11, Rhydian ends up staying with Maddy and lets his mum and Jana go. The night before, he meets Maddy at her house and says he can't go because he can't lose people important to him (Maddy). Maddy then take his hand and puts it over her heart. In The Discovery, Rhydian ask Maddy on a date. When Maddy admits she has fallen in love with Rydian, he kisses her, and says he says he is in love with her too. Maddy states that they "Will find each other", then Maddy leaves for the wild. Series 3In the third series Rhydian faces new challenges and struggles with coping with the fact that Maddie can no longer return and many new challanges that put him to the limit. With the return of Jana from the wild, this provides him new Wolfblood allies that help him with his heartbreak of Maddy leaving for the wild. Although after the discovery of what happened to her after leaving, his whole world is turned upside down. He must also focus on life beyond school and Stoneybridge, however with old foes making apperances and new Wolfblood allies not being quite what they seen. Rhydian must fight to find and unite the whole of his pack, otherwise Wolfbloods could face extinction. Rhydian's father is also to make an apperance in series 3 and he also has two new foster brothers. After the climax of the story Rhydian after all decides to leave for Canada to find Maddy so they could be together again, leaving a mystery as to whether or not he'll return to Stoneybridge with Maddy or remain in Canada with her. Rhydian arrives in Canada and tracks Maddy to somewhere in the mountains and they reunite in wolf form thereafter. Relationships Maddy Smith (Series 1 - Series 2) (Crush / In love with / Kissed / Alpha) see Maddian Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Wolfblood Species Category:Student Category:Main Characters Category:Tame Wolfblood Category:Wild Wolfblood Category:Wolfblood